The present invention relates to a sillcock, and more specifically to a frost-free mixing sillcock with a replaceable cartridge.
In many geographic areas, freezing temperatures cause problems with sillcocks as a result of the water within the sillcock freezing. Since water expands when it freezes, the expansion can cause components of the sillcock to become damaged. To avoid this problem, some sillcocks come with an elongated stem that, when installed, places its valve components inside the building, thus preventing the water from sitting near the exterior of the building and the freezing temperature. The placement of the valve components on the inside of the building requires any servicing of the valve components to be done from the inside of the building. Consequently, if the valve components are disposed behind a finished interior wall, access to the valve components is not convenient and servicing the valve components becomes a difficult project.